Alpha Centauri IV
Alpha Centauri IV (or Centaurus) is the fourth planet in the Alpha Centauri system, and homeworld of the Centauran race. Astronomical Data Location *Alpha Quadrant **Sector 002 ***Alpha Centauri system Name(s) *Alpha Centauri IV *Alpha Centauri A IV *Centauri IV *Centaurus *Centaurus IV *Athens *Kentauri IV Moon(s) *Two (2) **Nykos **Tharon Statistics *'Gravity:' .98 g *'Atmosphere:' Oxygen-nitrogen, Earth-normal pressure *'Diameter:' 11,265 km *'Geosphere/Hydrosphere:' 30%/70% *'Average temperature:' 26 degrees Celsius *'Year:' 325.75 days *'Day:' 25 hours Further Information History Ancient History Centauran records describe their ancient history as a time of turbulence, marked by frequent wars. The first steps toward unity came with the founding of the Shalavein Alliance by three warring city-states: Lamenk, Vehavein, and Shadra. The Alliance allowed them to focus on trade and developing technology, instead of constant conflict. The warlords of neighboring city-states soon sought admission to the Alliance and eventually it controlled the entire continent. Even though other city-states formed their own alliances, conflict persisted, and eventually resulted in what the Centaurans call the Plague Years, when two alliances went to war over mining rites. They released biological weapons on each other, causing rampant disease among the population. The viruses mutated and, unchecked, killed hundreds of millions. Too late the leaders realized they had destroyed their own people. Only by combining their efforts were the people of Centaurus able to stop the plagues and save themselves from self-annihilation. Each of the alliances searched for a cure and forgot their old animosities. The war was against the virus, and the stakes were for the survival of the Centauran people. A vaccine was found in the year 1871, the victory was won, and the Centauran race endured. Modern History In the mid-20th century, the Centaurans colonized Alpha Centauri III, which they called Kolmyri. Shortly thereafter, they made contact with the native inhabitants of Centauri VII. In 2020, Centaurus founded the Concordium of Planets along with Centauri VII, Kolmyri and other in-system colonies. :The ''Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets, though not its founding date, was first mentioned in . Flags and seals of the nation-state were also seen in the manual.'' The first official contact between the Centaurans and Earth was in 2066. Zefram Cochrane and John Houston Gregory were the first humans to land on Alpha Centauri IV. The Centaurans embraced humanity as brethren, and religious leaders declared the beginning of a new age, when "lost tribes" had reunited. :In one continuity, Cochrane's expedition did not meet with sapient Centaurian indigenes. ("Over the Wall of Space") A cultural exchange between Earth and Centaurus began shortly thereafter, and strong ties between the two planets quickly developed. The exchange of warp drive for terraforming technology greatly benefited both worlds. The Centaurans constructed their own faster-than-light starships, while their scientists helped to restore Earth's environment in the aftermath of World War III. As the Centaurans explored their galactic neighborhood, their scientific knowledge advanced greatly. In the late 22nd century, Dr. Gan Eltrin proposed the so-called alpha point theory as a possible explanation/proof of an ancient Centauran creation myth. ( ) A leading educational institution, at least in the 23rd century, was Delthara University. ( : Character File: Aleatha Travers) Culture After the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, Federation Day became the most extravagant holiday of the year on Centaurus. The population of Alpha Centauri IV in the early 2370s was around 3 billion people, plus a small human and Vulcan population. Many of the humans living on Alpha Centauri are descended from the first immigrants from Earth, dating back to the late 21st century. The capital city is Tarola'n, with is home to the famous Monument of Visions art museum. Alpha Centauri is a major exporter of art and is a popular tourist destination. Their holographic art is highly collectible. Centauran artists are sought out to design specialized holodeck programs. Windsoaring is a popular pastime on Centaurus. A popular saying on Centaurus is "Worry about tomorrow, and today will take care of itself." Politics In the aftermath of the Plague Years, the Emergency Medical Council became the common planetary government, and was renamed the Centauran Parliament. Doctor Kulei Asephas, chairman of the EMC, was made the Parliament's first leader. The Centaurans founded the city of Tarola'n to serve as the capital of the new world government. In the year 2020, the Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets was founded, one of the first and finest examples of an interplanetary union based on democratic principles. In 2071, an economic alliance was formed between Centaurus, Vulcan and Earth. Commercial spacelanes were established between the three worlds in 2073. Each city-state on Centaurus has its own system of government. A few still have hereditary monarchs, but most choose leaders through some form of election. The leadership of each city appoints members to the Centauran Parliament, which in turn sends delegates to the Concordium of Planets, and the Federation Council, though these need not be members of the Centuaran ruling body. The early 23rd century saw the first Centauran to become President of the United Federation of Planets, Richard Morvahl, who served two terms beginning in 2217. ( RPG: ) Another Centauran, the storied former Starfleet captain and later Federation Supreme Court jurist Gan Laikan, served as Federation President around 2313. ( e-book: ; ) In 2374 the Centauran President was Dana Myrrin, one of the youngest presidents in Centauran history. Geography Centaurus is a class-M planet very similar to Earth. Its composition includes an abundance of metals and rare elements, but unfortunately its high density also generates higher background radiation, frequent earthquakes and more geothermal heat than most class-M worlds. The planet has only a slight axial tilt, so there is little seasonal variation. Alpha Centauri IV's most distinguishing celestial feature is its series of rings. It has two small moons, Nykos and Tharon, which are home to mining colonies. The planet's atmosphere is an oxygen-nitrogen mix with pressure close to Earth normal. Seventy percent of the planet is covered with water. There are hundreds of small islands scattered across the surface. The average temperature is 26.6° C. Widely varying solar radiation levels, tectonic stress and other problems beset the planet driving the Alpha Centaurans to develop terraforming technology early in their history. Their scientists believe that, over ten million years ago, a third moon orbiting the planet was ripped apart by tidal forces as it descended too close to the planet, producing a rare ring system around the inner planet. There are twelve small continents on Centaurus, and hundreds of islands, most of which are mountainous. Dense jungles skirt the mountain chains, resembling the landscape of South America on Earth. The continent of Nyria, predominately desert, is an exception. Nyria and the northern polar region of Ash'ayn are mostly uninhabited due to their harsh environments. The major bodies of water on Centaurus are four seas: Ral'einn, Varan, Varath, and Shima'van. Active volcanoes are found in the Ring of Shima'van. Most of the major Centauran cities are located on the coastlines. The most prominent are Tarola'n, Oreas, and Caladia. A massive weather-control system is in use on Alpha Centauri IV, augmenting the planet's natural barriers against solar radiation. The tectonic stresses are relieved by a network of artificial volcanic vents and deliberately-created (and uninhabited) regions of tectonic instability. By releasing the seismic pressure under controlled conditions, the Centaurans are able to reduce or eliminate the effects of many quakes, and the "volcanoes" have become a popular tourist attraction. Places of Interest *Tarola'n **Plaza of Worlds **Monument of Visions **Academy of Biosciences *Mount Fera'an *Oreas **Cochrane House **University of Oreas *Caladia **The Caladium *Nyria **Pyramids of Nyria Lifeforms Animals Two native animal species have become well known to Federation visitors. The kerra'vein are canine-like animals similar to huskies and the lala'vel, a small winged creature that closely resembles the Terran bat. Microbiological A pathogen that causes Centaurian mucositis is indigenous to Centaurus. An immunization against it was part of the standard Starfleet regimen by the 23rd century. ( : "To Leap Tall Buildings") Federation facilities The Warp Propulsion Laboratory was a Starfleet facility that focused on propulsion research. It was extant at least in the 2280s. ( ) Notes Most of the information in this article is drawn from Last Unicorn Games' Planets of the UFP supplement, and represents the version of Alpha Centauri depicted there. Category:Class M planets Category:Alpha Centauri Category:Federation members Category:Star Trek: Avenger